


Particular Taste

by treaddelicately



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Carol really, really likes Darcy's hair, and her girlfriend is only too happy to let her play with it.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Particular Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/gifts).



> Femslash Februaryyyyy! I'm sad that this is the only thing I managed to create for any femslash ship this month, but you know what? Every month is femslash month if you want it bad enough.
> 
> I've missed writing Darcy/Carol, so a big thank you to Nat for prompting me with **hair pulling** for this one! It was sooo much fun. 💜
> 
> This fic also fills a square for my Darcy Lewis Bingo card, **A1: Darcy x Carol**

“Babe, I could _really_ use your help.”

Carol looked up at the sound of Darcy’s voice, an amused smile instantly taking over. “What did you do now?”

Steam billowed out of the bathroom behind her girlfriend, trailing behind her down the hall as she trekked towards the couch. She had on her favorite fluffy bathrobe and a comb in her wet hair. Stuck there, actually, since it didn’t budge even when Darcy’s hands fell to her sides.

“I have a knot,” she whined. “And I can’t find my Wet Brush. Will you help me get it out?”

With a smirk, Carol sat up and moved to the edge of the cushion, parting her legs invitingly. “Get over here, you big baby.”

Maybe Darcy was a little whiny, but she didn’t mind that much. Not with the adorable way her plush bottom lip protruded when she got all pouty, and definitely not if she was getting a chance to play with her hair. She was never going to pass up a chance at that.

It was kind of a _thing_ , how much she liked sinking her fingers into her girlfriend’s gorgeous mane. One of her favorite pastimes was petting her head while they laid around and watched nature documentaries together, twisting the soft strands around her fingers over and over. Darcy had mentioned cutting it once and although Carol would never tell her that she couldn’t, since it wasn’t her body or her decision, she had to admit she was devastated by the thought of losing those luscious curls.

Darcy took a seat on the floor between her spread knees and Carol leaned over to gently work the comb out of her hair, lingering long enough to breathe in the scent wafting from the wet strands.

“Are you using my shampoo?”

“Mine was empty,” Darcy defended. “I just needed a little for my roots.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Carol told her absently, running the comb a few times through her ends to make sure those weren’t tangled, too. “That you smell like me.”

“Too bad your shampoo sucks.”

She laughed. “You’re such a brat. Why should I help you?”

“Becauuuuuse.” Darcy tipped her head back until they could lock eyes, her lips parting to give her a good look at the little gap in her teeth. Carol was a sucker for every single part of her, would need ten thousand more hands to even begin to count her favorites, but the gap was high up on the list. “You love me?”

With a grumble, she put the comb back to her hair. “Yeah, yeah.”

It only took a minute to work out the knot in Darcy’s hair, and to her credit, she didn’t complain once the entire time. Carol dropped a kiss to the top of her head when she was finished and set the comb aside to use her fingers instead, running her fingers through the strands to ensure that she’d gotten every snag. 

“You really do smell good, baby.” She paused a moment. “How much time do we have before we need to leave?”

Darcy hummed and Carol felt her head tilt to look at the clock on the wall. “About an hour until we need to be downstairs.”

Damn. She already had little patience for all the press junkets they had to put up with under the superhero spotlight, but even less so when they took time away from her freshly showered girlfriend.

She slid her hand back, casually winding a nice handful of Darcy’s hair around her fingers. Her girlfriend leaned back into the touch just as Carol made a fist at the base of her neck and tugged sharply. “I’d still say that’s plenty of time.”

A gasp pulled from Darcy’s throat sliced through the air. “Time for what?”

“C’mere and I’ll show you.”

And Darcy, who usually had a thousand questions or a witty retort on her lips, scrambled up from the floor so fast that Carol barely had time to blink. In an instant, her girlfriend was on her lap with her robe parting at her waist, the thin tie looped around barely holding it around her body.

“Eager,” Carol teased, running a hand over the soft material of her robe and around to her back. “Something you’re wanting, Darce?”

“You’re the one who started pulling hair,” Darcy responded as she pushed Carol back to straddle her. “Don’t be a tease about it.”

“Oh, I’m not. I was just testing the waters.” 

With that, she gathered another fistful of the brunette’s rapidly drying hair and pulled with more force than she had before. Darcy’s head snapped back and she moaned, sending a delicious tug of desire between Carol’s thighs. Seizing the opportunity before her, she leaned in and planted kisses down the column of her throat to feel her noises vibrate against her lips.

“Again,” Darcy pleaded. “Do it again.”

Carol gave her what she wanted, gentle tugs on the locks mixed with sharper, punishing pulls. The third time Darcy moaned she captured her mouth to swallow the sound, kissing her thoroughly as she worked her robe off with her other hand. Completely naked beneath, her girlfriend’s soft skin was all hers to touch and so she did, letting her fingertips skim over every inch she could reach.

Darcy’s nipples were already stiff peaks by the time Carol got there but she pinched them anyway, liking the predictable way it made her squeak and squirm on her lap. From there she worked her way down her stomach and lower still, until she could feel her breathing hitch as Carol got closer to the thatch of hair between her thighs.

“Holy shit, you’re wet.” Carol groaned as her fingers slipped between her lower lips with no resistance. “I’ve gotta pull your hair more often.”

A whine was her girlfriend’s only response as she rocked her hips, eagerly trying to take Carol’s fingers inside her.

Tease though she might be, Carol wasn’t in the mood to drag things out too much, so she twisted her wrist and slipped two fingers into Darcy’s pussy to the third knuckle. She grunted and tossed her head back, offering Carol an excellent view of her flushed body as she worked her over thoroughly.

If they had more time, she’d take Darcy to bed to do this. They had more room there and she knew the brunette would have preferred the stretch of a toy inside her instead of Carol’s fingers, but she didn’t seem to have any qualms about their current situation with the way she was panting and saying her name.

“ _Shit_ ,” Darcy cried when Carol’s thumb swiped over her clit. “M’gonna come, I’m close.”

Well, that was fast. Smug as hell, the blonde sped up her strokes and angled her fingers to try and find that sweet spot inside her, the one that made her toes curl and her back arch and—

“Carol!”

Knees clamped around her hips as Darcy tensed and shuddered, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Carol pressed a few gentle kisses to her chest as her fingers slowed, waiting for her pussy to stop pulsing before she pulled them out of her completely. She took her time licking each one clean, a little disgruntled with herself that she hadn’t taken the time to throw her down to taste her thoroughly.

“You feeling okay, baby?”

Darcy nodded, her face going slack as she breathed out. “Uh-huh. Fuck.”

Carol smirked and gave her hair another slight tug, just enough to get her head tipped back some. “Didn’t know you’d like that so much.”

“Neither did I,” she laughed breathlessly. “But we really do have to go.”

Feeling rather pouty herself, Carol watched her girlfriend climb off her lap and gather her discarded robe. She pulled it back on but didn’t tie it, leaving a nice section of her body exposed.

“Are you sure we have to go?” she purred, gripping Darcy’s hips to pull her in and kiss just to the side of her bellybutton. “I just gave you a fantastic orgasm, and it seems only fair to return the favor…”

Darcy’s fingers skimmed up the back of her neck and Carol kissed her again, encouraged by the touch, but then the tie holding her ponytail in place was suddenly gone. Her hair fell around her shoulders for just a moment before it was swept into her girlfriend’s hand in a firm grip.

And then Darcy pulled.

“Fuck,” Carol whined, the stinging in her scalp only intensifying the throbbing in her pussy. If she was turned on before now she was just _needy_. “You can do that again.”

As quickly as she’d grabbed on Darcy let go, clucking her tongue disapprovingly. She stepped back and tied her robe back in place, a smug smile curving her lips as she took in Carol’s wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Nope. After press day, maybe. If you’re good.”

Then she disappeared down the hallway, her hips swaying as she hummed a show tune to herself. 

Carol cursed under her breath and rubbed her hands over her face. Not only was she _not_ getting laid now, but she was going to have to endure an entire day of Avengers press in an uncomfortable outfit, a pasted-on face, and the taste of Darcy on her tongue as a reminder of her morning.

She could behave, though. She’d put on a smile and force her way through it like she always did.

And if she left her hair down as an invitation for later, well. That was just between her and Darcy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All of your kudos and comments are welcome and so, so loved. This work is part of my Sunday Smutty Sunday series, and if you'd like to learn more about that you can read about it [here](https://treaddelicately.tumblr.com/post/640572321314258944/sunday-smutty-sunday-nat-pasmonblog-and-i-are) on my tumblr.


End file.
